Devil x Deathwing
by Bfghunter2
Summary: Highschool DxD and Warhammer 40k Crossover. Issei has a Terminator armor for a sacred gear and has been adopted by the chaos gods, things have just gotten weird. Demons and orks provide Comic relief.
1. Chapter 1

Highschool DxDW

Devil x Deathwing

Highschool dxd Warhammer 40k crossover

Ooc and AU bits:

DxD and the Material realm (40K universe) are connected through the Warp and Dimensional Gap being connected.

The emperor of mankind to keep his people safe brokered a deal with the chaos gods: For 10,000 years after his fall they could try and take and hold as many worlds as they wish. Any world they succeed in holding by the end of that time they can keep, taking them, their followers and their taint back to the warp with them in exchange for leaving his universe alone. Current time left 1581 years 40k, 168 weeks DxD.

Time dialations between universes: 1 Year 40k=1 Week DxD. 1 Week warp=3 weeks Dimensional Gap. 1 year 40k = 1 hour to 3 Weeks Warp dependent on location of arrival and destination.

Age changes: Rias is in 2nd year with Issei. Akeno is still 3rd year.

Character changes: Aika is a worshiper of Slaanesh (obviously) and frequently hires her services. The perverted duo are still second years but in a different class to Issei and Rias.

Terminator Drive: Armor class: Ancient Tactical Dreadnaught Armor.

Sacred gear: Emperor's fist

Appearance: A massive cream white metal gauntlet with a silver tube that runs from the back of the fist to the elbow.

Abilities: insane increase the in user's punches with the gear. Chainsword attached to underside as desired.

Emperor's gauntlet Appearance: a massive cream colored glove and chest armor which provides full torso coverage. A massive pair of Pauldrons are fitted to the shoulders.

Abilities: see above. Increased protection. ability to manifest a Bolter pistol. Ability to manifest storm shield in ungloved hand.

Ballance breaker: Terminator Armor Appearance: massive full body armor with two massive gauntlets and a hunchback appearance due to added head protection. A stone sigle sits atop the left Pauldron and an Anquilla the right. The suit stands just over 10ft tall.

Abilities: see above. Can shrug off insane amounts of damage and can manifest a Storm pattern Bolter or assault cannon. Can manifest handheld flamethrower, heavy lascannon or ion cannon. Chainsword swapped for a ThunderHammer.

Dreadnaught drive: Venerable Dreadnought

Appearance: a massive hulking behemoth with squat legs, massive bulky arms and torso, left arm replaced with a giant four fingered fist equipt with heavy flamerthrower. Right replaced with an oversized gatteling gun, two fragstorm launchers mounted on chest. Roughly 16 feet in height.

Abilities: see above. Near invulnerable to damage. Able to tople buildings with ease, capible of limited jump jet capabilities. Able to project a Holy aura. Able to unleash large tides of firepower in a split second.

Drawbacks: Will burn through the user rapidly. Slow and gaudy. Feel the damage felt to the suit as if it was to your own body. Can drive the user insane.

User chant: I tread the path of Righteousness. Though it be paved with broken glass, I will walk it barefoot; though it cross rivers of fire, I will pass over them; though it wanders wide, the light of the Emperor guides my step.

Alternate if female user:  
I will steal from the plate of decadence to feed the mouths of the powerless. I shall bare back the tide of blood of the fallen and the damned. I shall stand where once I fell to serve eternal over humanity. The emperor protects.

Notes on Terminator class gears:  
5 users of this gear will be drawn to one another and form a group instinctually. There are in total 15 sets of this armor in existence forming 3 groups. These suits of armor were pulled from a nightmarish realm by Ophis during the great war, their occupants already dead save one, he insisted their armor be used to protect mankind and God granted him that boon.

Chapter 1: A touch of chaos.

Issei wasn't what you'd call an ordinary person. He liked barely anyone making the girls in his new class go nuts over him for being "mysterious". His hair was always weird to look at, half seemed to lay flat and perfect, the rest was a tangled mess of red, green and blue, an odd assortment of hair colors to be sure, even if he knew a lot of people who had pink hair naturally. He stood broad shouldered at just over 6 and a half foot tall, an imposing figure to many. He had never once taken a sick day off not since he was 6, he seemed to always accell in class and could more than hold his own when the local perverted duo and half the baseball team tried to beat him up. They always got their asses kicked.

He however was far more strange than what people knew. You see Issei's parents had died in a mugging when he was 6, killed by a lunatic in priest garbs who had been excommunicated from the church, a crazed blonde who matched the description of one Freed Sulzen. He was soon taken in by a small family of four. Sylvia, Zach, Kory and norville Klause...or as they were truely known, Slaanesh, Tzeetch, Kohrne and Nurgle, the Chaos gods themselves. Korhne and Slaanesh were drawn to his strong willed soul, tethered to the armor of their enemies, Tzeetch was drawn in by his youthful curiosity and a chance to discover this new realm in which he resided and Nurgle, well Nurgle just liked the kid's fascination with slime and bugs when he was 6.

It was a normal morning for Issei, get out of bed, avoiding having his bones jumped by Slaanesh and the Demonettes, find whichever nurgling stole his sock again, stop Kohrne from making an ass of himself as he yelled at the mailman for throwing a newspaper at him and get school bag from Tzeetch, say bye to Mira, a girl a few years older than Issei who also had an Emperor's fist gear who they found a few weeks ago. Simple. School however was boring. He was top of his class but the school couldn't put him in a more advanced class for his year group as they had none. Like normal he sat at the back to avoid stares and Rias sat next to him.

They both knew the other wasn't fully human. Issei could practically see her presence in the warp, not even the Demon princes had this big of an effect on the nightmarish realm with passive aura from the materuim.

To Rias, she could feel his Sacred gear, an armor type with the scent of death and fire where as Issei's natural scent to those who could smell the supernatural like most angels and devils could he smelt of many things. War, Fire, Rot, ozone, sex and a lot of power but most importantly he still smelt Human. It frustrated both her and Sona greatly that they couldn't figure out how a human could smell so strange, almost as if he regularly hung around gods and how true could that be? It was a long boring day for them both.

When school was finally out issei decided to hang back. Nurgle was off studying the most infectious desease he'd came across ever, Chicken Pox, something that infected 99.999% of the population. Korhne was at a weapons convention out of town, Tzeetch was always busy from 10am-9pm doing...something and Slaanesh, slaanesh went to strip clubs, girl had some serious libido.

He thought the school to be empty so imagine his surprise when he saw some twisted chaos spawn get tossed through the small woods to the side of the school. Calmly walking over was none other than the first year student Koneko only she wasn't alone. Besides her was Akeno and Rias, two of the three "Great Beauties" of the school. Rushing to a defensive stance against the beast was Kiba with a sword. The second "prince" of the school as dubbed by the female populace.

"Hyodou-kun you should leave." Rias stated firmly as she marched towards the chaos spawn that Issei noticed bore a passing resemblance to the sleezeball who was always trying and failing to bed Slaanesh, even she had standards.

"Well, if it isn't Derek." Issei uttered as he stared flatly at the abomination who was snarling and gibbering madly as it charged him. "Be gone." He stated bluntly as he pulled his fist back. A massive cream colored gauntlet appeared on his arm shocking the new arrivals. A symbol of a gold two headed eagle known as an aquilla appeared on his gauntlet as he punched into the creature. With a splatter of gore, he punched half it's torso into nothingness.

"Ara ara, fufufufu." Akeno giggled at the sight.

"Pity." Issei sighed as he shook the gore from his gauntlet before with a flick a chainsaw blade called a Chainsword materialised on the underarm to the gauntlet. "He survived." With a swift swipe, he removed its head, the body finally dropping dead.

"You have some explaining to do." Rias stated bluntly. Issei merely nodded as Akeno walked over and looked up at him.

"Dark but nice." She stated simply before climbing onto his shoulders. This shocked them both greatly as one: Koneko was very shy and somewhat standoffish. Two: Koneko easily deduced his stance in magic by looking at him and three: she was now sitting on his shoulders.

"So, from your reaction to that thing, you know of the supernatural?" Rias asked bluntly. Kiba stood silent to the side, watching the entire ordeal while Akeno kept making suggestive motions.

"Since I was six and manifested this." Issei replied, holding his gauntlet covered hand up. "It happened the day Freed Sulzen killed my parents."

That little detail caught Rias off guard. Many in school knew he was adopted by the Klause's when he was six but not why he was an orphan, many speculated his parents died in a crash or were neglectful.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kiba replied softly being an orphan himself and having lost family at the steak for being "heretical scum" for baring a similar gear to what Issei has, the Emperor's fist gear.

They were all shocked however when a loud crack of displaced air threw a hulking black armored being into the ground. The armor stood 10ft tall with bronze spikes along the helmet, shoulders and arms. The helmet looked serpantoid in nature with two forward facing tusks that faced inward. A large cross shaped shield covered in spikes adorned the left shoulder and a massive spike riddled mace was held aloft in the right hand, a sizable amount of blue energy crackled around it's head. "Issei, what happened?" A female voice boomed from the armor.

"Chaos spawn." Issei stated bluntly. The hulking armored woman sighed.

"Damnit Tzeetch." The figure groaned before looking at the assembled group, dropping the hammer in shock. "Yuuto?"

"How do you know that name?" Kiba snarled as Rias and Akeno's eyes went wide, Koneko and Issei were both curious.

"Its me..."The figure stated, removing the helmet to allow blonde locks to tumble out and blue eyes met blue and red. "Mira."

"H-how!?" Kiba gaped in shock and hurt.

"When they tried to banish my gear and kill me, they sent me to a corrupted nightmarish realm called the warp. I don't know how long I was there it was years yet seconds." She shuddered slightly as she traced her red eye subconsciously. "It was only a few weeks ago that I was found by the dark gods of the realm, I lost an eye in that fight but they were willing to help me, for a price."

"Mira, what happened?" Kiba asked softly, the others staying silent through the conversation.

"If I became their champion they'd get me out of the warp and back to earth. They've been trying to help me track you down." She gave a caring smile before she dematerialized her armor leaving her in black priestess guarbs. Many star like symbols hung from chains around her arms and neck. Her left shoulder bore a open book, bound by barbed wire and hooks. A large dagger hung from her waste and a tattoo of the star symbol marked the back of her left hand. "I may of turned my back on the church to find you but it seems you have too."

Kiba's jaw tightened a the last comment, he didn't have the best past with the church.

Rias nodded at this, it wasn't uncommon for gods of other pathelons to recruit followers of other religions to their worship, especially if the followers were sick of their old religion, its how Christianity got so big, that and the crusades.

"So , what was that thing?" Akeno asked as she made a gesture of bulky armor.

"Emperor's Fist Sacred Gear, Tactical Dreadnaught Armor, Sons of Horus Heretic pattern." Mira replied thumping her fist across the chest of the armored robes resulting in a loud metallic bang. "Made of Ceramite and Adamantuim composite and garnished in Gold from the world of Balthazar and warp iron plates are used to help reinforce the main bulk. While Seals of Purity may burn it, marks of chaos prove benificial." She added, running a thumb over the symbol of chaos united which adorned her left shoulder's sleeve, just next to the bound book. "Contains the bound soul of Gavarik, a traitor astartes of the Sons of Horus who sided with his gene father in worshipping Chaos."

"Not that they liked it, asides Slaanesh." Issei snorted. "So far I've only seen her turn down two people, Derek here and an old creep called Hebert who wanted her to look like a young boy."

"You know baka-hentia Herbert?" Koneko deadpanned, her left eye twitching. The elderly man was a damned pedophile and it was only lack of evidence that kept him out of jail, not for Koneko's lack of trying however.

"Sadly. Slaanesh won't put up with him, he avoids Nurgle and Khorne and for some reason only gets along with Tzeetch over their love of puzzles." Mira replied bluntly. "I'm honestly glad that his contract will be up in a few months so we can finally be rid of him for good."

"Isn't this a matter for humans?" Kiba asked his sister.

"He's on contract, one week with Slaanesh goddess of pleasure, pain, sex and parties for only living a further year before he'd die." Issei replied. "He luckily worded it that she didn't have to do anything but be around him for a week and staked his life to it."

Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba all face palmed at that. It wasn't all too uncommon a thing really, idiots selling themselves into a peerage or even forfeiting their own lives just for a simple thing. Often Sona or the Phenex's had the misfortune of dealing with such idiots.

"Stand back. Warpfire isn't pretty." Mira cautioned as crackeling blue flames materialised in her outstretched palms before they shot forward,burning the deceased mutant into a pire. The smell was revolting. Koneko gagged and buried her nose into the crook of her elbow while Akeno and kiba held their noses. Rias gagged twice then vomited on the still burning corpse.

"Ooh, barbeque moron." A nasely voice chittered. Everyone turned to see a small fat green creature covered in boils, zits, warts, slime and filfth sitting in front of the burning body, an old shoe on a stick in it's fat little hands, roasting it like a marshmallow. "Ah, smell that nice burnt vomit and flesh? Reminds me of Cadia."

"What. The. Satan?!" Rias gaped in revoltion. Everyone bar Issei backed up at the rotten stench the small being was giving off.

"Did Nurgle send you?" He asked, squatting asides the fat creature.

"Yep. Gave me a jar of moldy eggs for it to, wants to know if you would be inviting friends over for dinner so he knows if its safe to keep out his cauldrons." The small being replied, absently taking a bite of the burnt shoe. It swallowed then burped out a noxious cloud of green gas which seemed to wilt the grass.

"Hyodou, what is that?" Rias asked.

"Nurgling." Issei shrugged. "Lesser demons of Nurgle, god of death, decay, plagues and painless ends."

"What's one doing here? Where humans could see it?" Kiba asked with a frown.

"Nuh-uh!" The nurgling snorted back. "Just you demons of Lucifer here. Never found out what happened to him really, he obviously hasn't faded if you're all still here though."

Rias and the others of her group looked questioningly at Issei who shrugged his shoulders, he had no clue and made no attempt at trying to understand how the minds of demons worked, especially Tzeetch's.

"Well, I geuss I owe an explanation huh?" Issei asked.

"Yes, a good one too if that thing is anything to go by." Akeno stated, casting a disgusted look at the Nurgling that was now eating the burnt corpse and singing about plagues.

"Gross." Kaneko gagged, burying her head into Issei's hair.

"Sure. If you don't mind a sex crazed goddess, a war God and Tzeetch the living headache you're welcome to come over for dinner tonight or tomorrow for an explanation." Mira stated before handing a small bag to the nurgling and promptly backing away.

"MOLD!" It cheered as it tore into the bag, finding a molding chicken sandwich inside. "Mold, glorious mold! Rotten with Salmonella!" It sang offkey as it danced about. "Warmed with rubbish and a backpack! Three glorious pounds of mold, glorious mold! Wonderous mold!"

"Let's, leave him to it." Issei shuddered before ushering everyone away now that the warpfire has died down revealing nothing but ashes where once a 500 pound corpse was located.

Chapter end.

Notes: I've had this one sitting unposted and at this state for since about November of 2018 and thought "to heck with it. It goes up." Can't even tell if this will go anywhere of just be a weird one shot as I wrote this out of sheer boredom one day when the power went out. If you have ideas or want to continue it either comment or PM me, I am lost here on what to do. 


	2. chapter 2: Dinner

Devil x deathwing

Chapter 2: Dinner

It wasn't unusual for the Klause family residence to be odd. The neighbors quickly learnt to dismiss or even outright ignore the strange goings on of the family of 5. Kory, a burly 6 foot tall red haired man with horns atop his head and the body of a world heavy weight lifter more often than not got into fights with the mailman and oftentimes the ex-sumo wrestler who lived next door to them. Norvil was a frankly obese elderly man standing 5 and a half feet tall and about as wide. It was rather common knowledge that he worked in virology but was a massive slob. Zach was another odd one. His obsession with birds and riddles had seen him more often than not trying to make entire puzzles in the driveway to the house, often making rubric nonodeckahedrons and challenging passerbys to solving it. Sylvia was next. It wasn't a secret the four armed woman was a nymphomaniac and raging alcoholic that had easily earned the ire of half the house wives in the street and the wondering eyes of the rest. They had a single adopted child listed under Sylvia and Kory called Issei. The boy in his youth had gained quick friendship of the other kids in the street for his pretence for street magic, athletic ability and interest in whatever they could find crawling about the gardens.

It was this dysfunctional family that was currently playing host to Rias and her peerage. They had forgone school uniform and formal wears at Mira's advice, instead opting for street clothing. Rias was wearing a simple red dress, Akeno a black one and Koneko a short sleeved shirt and a skirt. Kiba had opted for a simple grey shirt and black trousers. Waiting by the door was Mira in a black dress and without shoes.

"Thanks for comming." Mira smiled cheerfully as she opened the door. "Keep your shoes on please, I know it's a thing here to leave them by the door but you never know what the Nurglings drag out around here."

"Alright. If the one from the other day was an indication I'm rather glad I am using my old shoes." Kiba admitted as they entered the home. It looked ordinary enough. No mind warping geometry, no symbols of worship asides an eight pointed star by the coat rack and there was nothing covering the floor.

"Hey, Issei! They're here!" Mira called up the stair as they passed. A loud thump was heard followed by hurried footsteps as Issei rushed down the stairs, a short limbed orb of blue flames with an indeterminant and non-constant amount of eyes floated behind him jabbering on in languages that gave everyone a headache.

"Oh hey you made it!" He smiled brightly as the creature wondered off towards another part of the house. "Just helping the Blue Horror test an idea."

"Blue Horror?" Rias asked on edge. The living fire had unsettled them all.

"Yeah, uncle Tzeetch's minor daemons. They just ignite things and cause seriously painful headaches. It's the Pink horrors you need to be wary of, luckily asides the daemon princes popping by it's mostly minor daemons here." Issei shrugged as Sylvia, AKA Slaanesh made herself known.

"Dinners ready. I kept the LSD, Methanfetamines and cocaine out of things on the white plates for you Daemons of Lucifer and avoid the Green plates, that's for Papa Nurgle." Slaanesh stated as they strutted up to the group, stopping in front of Akeno. "Sadistic huh? I'll introduce you to my champion later, she'll get along well with you. We'll get along with you well." She gave a flurtious wink.

"Muuuuuum!" Issei groaned. "Seduce her later, I'd rather not have grandpa Nurgle add screaming pox to the potatoes again."

"Hmm, you're not wrong there, it look Tzeench a week to reverse your second and third heads." Slaanesh murdered as they waved for the group to follow them to the next room over. A long table was set up with 12 plates around the edges and five platters done up on separate plates. The purple plate was done up with food that looked straight out of a food commercial if it wasn't for the dried weed sitting atop most things. A red plate simple had a freshly killed and uncooked hog and a box of Khorne flakes next to a jug of blood. The blue plate was next and caused a headache for those who even glimpsed it. Next was the white plate, the second largest next to the purple one. It was full of dumplings, sandwiches, cakes and mashed potatoes. Finally there was the Green plate which was obviously for Nurgle. Rotten and festering mold covered scraps of food and slime filled intestines covered the plate as flies the size of small birds hovered above it eagerly.

"Khorne! Nurgle! Tzeench supper's done!" Slaanesh bellowed loudly. A loud wump sounded from a door which was leaning against the wall, nothing behind it. The door opened revealing a large blue humanoid bird in gold armor in a realm of shifting purple, blue, red, gold and a mirriad of impossible colors. As the creature stepped through it shrunk into a 6ft tall skinny man in a grey business suit with wings on their back. They sat down in front of the Blue plate without a word. Khorne soon trudged over dragging a large bloodied chain axe behind him which he leant against the table as he sat in front of the red plate. Finally with a repugnant belch Nurgle stumbled in, scratching his gut which hung out of the filthy stained shirt he wore. He waddled over to the Green plate and sat down with a creak of the chair.

"Greetings!" Nurgle becried cheerfully, his arms spread wide as he have a toothy grin. "I'm Nurgle, God of Plagues, Death, painless ends and insects. call me papa Nurgle or Granpa Nurgle if you like. Zit told me about your group yesterday, little fellow was so excited he almost popped! It's wonderful to see little Ise has friends outside the family."

"The blondy is okay, rest stink of magic." Khorne scoffed, digging into the raw meat, not waiting for everyone to sit down.

"Khorne! Don't be rude, guests are always welcome!" Nurgle chuckled heartily. Khorne just scoffed.

Tzeench gave a silent look and did something that no mortal mind could comprehend to the impossible possible improbably plate of headaches.

"Oh don't mind him" Slaanesh waved it off after seeing the horrified looks from the guests. "He's being polite. If he wasn't being considerate reality of this world would be giving itself a right assfucking with a tree log the size of Khorne's dick."

"Don't test me woman!" Khorne bellowed as he thrust his arm into the box of cereal and pulled out a plastic skull which he sat in front of his bowl. "I am in no mood for sex after that CORPSE GOD DAMNED MAILMAN FUCKED WITH MY LAWN!"

"Sorry." Issei whispered as he handed a shaken Rias her plate with mortal friendly foods. "Dad's very protective of his lawn when it comes to the mailman, everyone else is okay but him."

"It's okay. My brother is the same with the Pink flamingo lawn statues he has. If anyone touches them he'll blast first ask questions later." Rias admitted with a slight shrug, looking further down the table she noticed Kiba and Mira were getting reacquainted with one another and Akeno had taken up talking to Slaanesh. Akeno was happily nibbling on a cupcake.

"I GeUsE iT's TiMe We ExPlAiN WhAt We'Re DoInG iN tHiS world." Tzeench whispered, his voice changing through several for each word before settling on a slightly echoed voice for the final word. "We are but splinters of the dark gods which reside within the warp. Chaos needs balance or it is not chaos so while we send our armies into war on one realm, in this we are free to act as the local gods do, we fulfil wishes, Grant boons. Bestow knowledge all for worship of something of equal value."

"We operate on a contract system. Levai-tan was kind enough to introduce the system. The old sacrificial thing is outdated frankly and this way I can spread more gifts!" Nurgle chuckled jollily as his gut wobbled.

"So, why are you here then if you have entire armies" Rias asked diplomatically.

"Well to put simple this town is a nexus between here and the dimensional gap, the Gap is connected to the warp where we once resided." Tzeench whispered, this time sounding like a small child. "The other is the Himalayas but that belongs to the corpse god of mankind and he'd get pissy if we moved there."

A loud rumble was headed as a white vortex deposited a pale woman with pointed wars, vibrant green hair and tan colored robes into the comes of the room. She exaustedly stumbled over to Nurlge and sat down next to him, her head slamming on the table making the plates jump.

"Hard day at work Isha dear?" Nurgle asked softly as he rubbed the woman's back.

" Mon kiege are idiots." She muttered, her voice muffled by her arms. "They decided to see what would happen if they inverted the field around a wave at gate."

"Oh you poor dear." Slaanesh cooed as she pouted.

"Fuck of you slut." Isha groaned.

"I'll get the Amasec." Issei sighed as he got up. Not a week could go by without Slaanesh loosing her shit with her parents.


End file.
